Acceptance
by Atama Nami
Summary: Sakura has revealed her secret, and has striked her school with fear. But a group of friends has taken her under their wing, and she has spiked an interest in Gaara... Where will things go?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and am writing yet another fanfic. At this rate, people will just be getting half of a fanfic. I will try to finish some of them when i have some reviews...  
>This is a highschool romance... pairings are GaaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaTema, KankuIno, and maybe SasuKarin? i'll see what i feel like :))<p>

Disclaimer: Seeing as this is a fanfic, i don't know how i could own Naruto. if i did own Naruto this wouldn't be on a fanfiction website...

* * *

><p>A young boy was heard running through the dark alleyways and twists of the back streets in Konoha. Other footsteps pounded behind him, growing closer and louder with every step. Screaming was heard through the village, as the young boy was being hunted. The boy in question was not weak, or fragile- he was one of the popular people at Konoha High school. But any boy would be scared of pursuers chasing in the dead of night. A girl from his school noticed the figures wisp past in the night, and followed them, as they cornered the boy in a dead end. Her pink hair bobbed as she silently ran towards them and hit them unconscious with her fists. The boy was shivering in fear, as he recognised the pink haired saviour.<br>"Haruno? Haruno Sakura?" he asked shakily. Sakura turned her head to face the boy, and he saw blood lust in her emerald eyes. He found himself in more fear of this girl, who was in the same year as him, to be so inhumanly strong. His footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls, once again, but this time, no-one was following. Sakura sighed. She had been trying to avoid this. Trying to avoid being discovered by the school. She had stayed in the shadows, not interacting with anyone unless necessary- yet she had just blown her cover, and suppressed fear into her school. She knew that tomorrow she would be avoided even more than usual, now that her secret was out. She knew that she would receive looks of fear and disgust as whispers from colleagues reached her ears. A tear almost reached her face, as she cracked the wall nearby with a punch. She was going to have to live through hell once again.

Sakura walked through the school doors, and it seemed as if everyone went silent. People parted, whispering in fear. All eyes were on her, casting glances of disgust. As Sakura walked past with her head bowed, she didn't notice that some of the looks were not negative, but were looks of pity and sympathy. The owners of the eyes that showed even a little kindness belonged to a group of friends. They all felt sorry for Sakura, and agreed that they would have to go and comfort her, and try to make friends with her. As the bell rang, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Ino all went their separate ways to class. They would insinuate their plan at lunch.

Sakura noticed that even some of the teachers held an expression of fear while she walked to her art class. _At least Kakashi won't hate me- i hope. He's so absorbed in that porn book that he wouldn't really care about something like that; would he? _Whatever happened, he would be late enough for her to have settled down enough to not need to draw attention. She readied her canvas, and continued the project she was working on. The class' assignment was to draw a beach landscape. Sakura wasn't particularly amazing at art, but she could paint, which was good enough. Sakura dipped her brush in the white and started outlining the waves on her painting. She was so immersed in it, that she didn't notice the bell go. At the end of the lesson, she decided that she would keep her head down and not say anything. She would stay out of absolutely everyone's way, so as to not draw attention. And this is what she did. The day moved on slowly, and Sakura barely paid attention in class. At lunch, she sat at an empty table and picked at her food gloomily. The constant buzz of the students echoed around the room, and Sakura picked out a few words from the conversations going on around her. _"Haruno" "Freak"_ were the two main words she heard. Tears pricked at her eyes once again, as she slid lower in her chair, trying to hide from the school.

(From Sakura's point of view)

A shadow darkened the table, and I looked up to see a blond boy with bright blue eyes grinning at her.  
>"Hi! Do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. He pulled a bowl of ramen off of his tray as he sat and started slurping at it. I was about to ask what he meant by 'us', when some people sat at the table with him. A brunette with two buns in her hair sat on my left, and a blonde with four bunches sat at my right. I stared at my food, trying to seem oblivious to them, but the blonde suddenly spoke<br>"Hi there! I'm Temari! Nice to meet you!" i nodded at her with a small smile on my face. "This is Shikamaru, Kankuro, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji and Tenten." she said, pointing at each in order. I looked around at all of them, and quietly said "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura." with a small wave. As my eyes wondered over the boy called Gaara, I gazed at him softly. He was a handsome man. Red hair, and light blueish-green eyes. On his forehead was a tattoo of the kanji for love. I blushed as i realised he was staring back at me, and i reverted my gaze to the others. I somehow managed to slip into conversation with them easily. They somehow felt like old friends, and i smiled and laughed with them, ignoring the conversations about me going around in the room. After lunch i felt quite content, and i managed to smile through the rest of the day.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, and i exited the class with the same aura of glee that i obtained at lunch. I spotted Naruto waving at me in the school parking lot, where he and his friends were huddled round a car. I walked up to them with a wide grin on my face- almost enough to match Naruto's grin. 'Hi's and 'hey's went around the group, and one greeting of 'hey billboard brow' rung through my ears. I responded with "Hey guys! Hey Ino-pig." i smiled at Ino, as we exchanged the nicknames we made for each other at lunch. They carried on with the conversation that they had before, talking about a party to say Happy Birthday to a boy called Kiba. I realised that he was the missing member of the group, and tried to follow the conversation, but not saying anything since i didn't know the guy. As if Hinata read my mind, she mumbled out that I should come along to the party to meet him. They all agreed at the suggestion, and i decided that i should. If the school hated me, it would be better to have friends to fall back on. I agreed with a smile, and the group said goodbye and scattered across the car park. I headed for the motorcycles, to find my black and electric green bike, i smiled again, and strapped on my helmet. I turned around to see Gaara, doing the same with black motorbike.  
>"You drive a motorbike?" i asked.<br>"hn." was his reply. I decided not to pester him, and mounted my bike, revving the engine. To be completely honest, i found bikes far too loud, and not good for shelter, but i loved the feel of the wind whipping through my hair. I would still prefer a car, but seeing as i could never pass my driving test, i gave up on cars.  
><strong><em>Maybe you gave up too fast. You're still only 19.<em> **My inner Sakura told me. When i first heard her, i thought i was mad, but i had learnt to live with her inside of my head.  
><em>Maybe...<em> i replied, not in the mood for crashing into a car in the queue to the gates.

I got home eventually, and fell onto my bed as soon as i got into my room. I sighed. My apartment that was attached to my parents house was empty. My dad had decided that i needed privacy, and he also told me that he didn't want my waking him up with my movements in the day. He worked night shifts, so he was always asleep during the day. I liked having my own place. I sighed into my pillow, after pulling on some pyjamas, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>TA DAA! please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored again and i felt like carrying this story on, so here's the next chapter...  
>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of my mobile, screaming out 'Ready to Fall' by Rise Against. My head lolled as i stepped into the shower, with all the warm water hitting my bare back. I sleepily wiped the my eyes. I fell into my routine of drying my hair, brushing it, making breakfast, eating it, packing my bag, and locking up the apartment. I managed to do this while i was still half asleep, and i only came to attention when my motorbike engine revved loudly in my ear. I shook my head in an attempt to wake up, and hit the gas. The engine roared in the quiet neighbourhood. I quickly got to the school gates, and locked my bike. I barely heard another engine roaring behind me as i was so absorbed in not falling asleep. I turned around, and met a head full of red hair, before yelping, and falling forward. I squinted, ready for the impact, but it didn't come. Instead, a strong pair of hands were wrapped around me, holding my up. I felt my face burning at my clumsiness, as i was released and given a chance to look at the owner of those, strong, pale, perfect arms. <em>Gaara<em>. His light green eyes were staring at me, blankly, with a hint of interest. I felt myself redden even deeper. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, but the parking lot was empty. I whispered a small sorry, and thanks, receiving a small nod in response. I turned to walk away, but heard another pair of footsteps following. Out of the corner of my eyes, i saw the red head bobbing up and down beside me.

The school grounds were practically empty, and i looked down at my radio watch. It read _7:24. _I wondered if it was broken, but i knew it wasn't. It was one of those radio clocks that are never wrong. I realised that today was when the clocks went forward, and screamed at myself mentally. I could have slept another hour. But it was a little late for that now. No wonder the place was so deserted. I chuckled to myself, earning a strange look from Gaara. I just smiled at him.

An awkward silence set in, as we sat under the tree in the shade to get away from the burning sun. I knew we would both burn easily- i was already going pink from walking through the grounds. The grass was soft underneath me, and i lent back on the rough tree bark, sighing. I could feel Gaara's eyes on me, but i didn't care. I could feel my top threatening to ride up my torso, but i still didn't care. I closed my eyes and listened to the cool wind rushing through the school, fighting against the heat. I smiled at the calm surroundings, and focused on breathing evenly.  
><em><strong>He's looking at you, you know<strong>_ inner Sakura said, ruining my little heaven.  
><em>So?<em> I replied, slightly annoyed.  
><em><strong>Don't try to hide it from me. I know you're happy about that. <strong>_I mentally stuck my tongue out at my mirror image, and opened my eyes slightly. It was true. He was staring at me with a hunger in his eyes.  
>"You know, it's rude to stare." I said, smirking at him, with my eyelids covering my eyes. I could still see him looking away and blushing. I opened my eyes when i heard footsteps approaching us, sitting up in a little. Naruto was running towards us, with the others following behind him.<p>

"HEY SAKURA! HI GAARA!" he shouted. I grimaced. That boy could be really loud sometimes. "Oh sorry! Did I interrupt something here?" he said, his signature grin plastered on his face. I stood up and hit him upside the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" he said, almost in tears.  
>"For being an idiot." i responded calmly. The others eventually caught up with him. They were split off in pairs, and i realised that a lot of the people in our 'group' were going out. There was Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Kankuro and Ino, and I assumed that Naruto and Hinata were also going out, seeing as Naruto ran up to her, and gave her a huge hug, making her blush a deep red. <em>Almost as red as Gaara's hair <em>I thought. I shook my head, expelling the thought. There was also another boy trailing behind them, with a puppy tucked in his jumper. He had two red triangles pointing down on his cheeks. _What is up with guys and tattoos? I mean, they look good _I thought, giving Gaara a side look _But why? And Kankuro with all his face paint... _I shook my head once again. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and looked up to Gaara, but he was staring into the sky. I looked around, and saw the boy looking at me. His dog jumped out from his jacket, and started jumping at my feet. I raised my hands slightly, indicating i had no experience with pets at all.  
>"Down, Akamaru! Down boy!" The boy was saying, picking him up, and tucking him back into his jacket. "Sorry about that. Akamaru gets a little excited around new people. I'm Kiba, by the way." He said, offering his hand to me. I shook it, smiling at him. "Sakura." i said.<p>

I saw Gaara staring at Kiba out of the corner of my eyes, but i shrugged it off. We all sat under the tree, talking about random things, and laughing like we were the best of friends. Gaara even joined in the conversation at some point. I was surprised at how gruff and husky his voice was. It sent shivers down my spine. The bell echoed through the grounds, and we made our way to our classes. People were still cowering away from me, but i didn't notice, because i could just think about Gaara, who was walking behind me, on my way to class. He had been moved to the top set in maths, which was now officially my second favourite class. Although Orochimaru was scary, i found it very interesting with Gaara sitting a few rows in front of me. Seeing as I was passing a number of students, i didn't notice the raven haired boy surrounded by his little gang. They all stepped in my way, blocking my path, and blocking me from Gaara who had overtaken me while i was in a daydream. The halls were practically empty now, with a few students rushing to class from their lockers, books held in hand. I saw Gaara turn between the bodies, before my attention was diverted to the onyx eyes looming above me.

"So you're the really strong freak, ey?" the boy said in front of me.  
>"Excuse me" i said, ignoring his questions.<br>"Hey now, i just want a little fun. Why don't you come around mine, and we can play for a while." he lent towards me, his hand stretching out towards my backside.  
>"Touch me and i'll hurt you." i whispered, my voice icy cold.<br>"Oh really?" he asked, hand grasping my butt. I held in a scream, and put all of my strength into a punch to his face. He fell to the ground, nose bleeding rapidly, his face distorted in pain and shock. I bent down beside him.  
>"Just because you have girls hanging off your arms, doesn't mean all girls like you. Get used to that idea." i said, almost spitting in his face, because of the bitterness put in those words. I stood and walked over his body that was now splayed in the middle of the corridor. Gaara was standing behind him with an atlas held in the air. He seemed to be frozen in place. I waved my hand in front of his face, and his eyes focused on me. He dropped the atlas on the floor, and it hit with a loud <em>thunk.<em> His face was contorted in anger and worry.  
>"Are you okay, Sakura?" He said, with a hint of something to his voice. I hoped it wasn't fear. I couldn't stand him avoiding me like the rest of the school. I nodded gently, and he did the same in response. I felt his fingers twist between mine, as his smooth skin rubbed over my hand. I held back a gasp, but i couldn't hold back the blush that crept to my cheeks.<br>"I'm glad you gave the Uchiha what he deserved. Sasuke is a real bastard." He turned and dragged me to maths with him.

* * *

><p>There you are! i'm changing this story to a T, because of the bit with Sakura and Sasuke...<p>

ANYWAYS! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter :) disclaimer on first page...

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate on class. Not while i kept feeling his eyes roaming up my back. Every so often i would glance at his red hair, and see his beautiful light green eyes staring back at me, before blushing and facing the front. Luckily, I wasn't asked any questions, because otherwise i definitely would have been in trouble. As i shoved, i could only think of she moment when Gaara's fingers intertwined with mine, his skin soft and gentle- his eyes hypnotising-ly perfect. The image just wouldn't leave me head. I felt another presence behind me, as a musky scent overcame my senses. I looked up into those hypnotising orbs as i slung my bag over my shoulder.<p>

"So..." i said, trying to break the silence that had settled between us. Gaara looked up for a second, before focusing on the floor once again. I noticed that he was edging away from me, and my stomach fell. The fear had hit him. He didn't want to be near me. When he took my hand, it was probably out of confusion, and the need for comfort. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but i resisted them, even they stung fiercely. I couldn't stand to look at him and see the fear reflected in his eyes, but i couldn't stand to let him go. I knew i really liked him, and inner Sakura was constantly making me aware of that point. I pretended to brush imaginary lint off my dark pink top, until i felt it to have calmed down. I stopped in the corridor, as did Gaara, and heard a few footsteps echoing through the building. I took a deep breath, knowing that i had to say something, or i would lose the only person that i felt could properly understand me.

"Look- about before. Can we forget that that happened? I don't want to break our friendship and-..." I paused as the tears welled over my eyes "and i really like you, but if you don't like me that's fine. I just want to get to know you better Gaara." i said, pausing. waiting for a response. He stayed silent, and i couldn't stop myself from looking at him behind my tear-soaked lashes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were twisted in different emotions, and i noticed his hand reach out and squeeze my own. I gasped once again as a jolt of electricity sped through my body from my hand where the skin connected. The tears had stopped, i realised, and i could just see Gaara in my now clear vision. I couldn't contain myself at that point, and i closed the distance between us, crushing my lips to his. The kiss wasn't long, and was tinted with inexperience, but it was strong, and i put in most of my emotion into it. The want for getting to know Gaara, the rejection and loss i had felt through my whole life, the need for him to be there to comfort me, the relief that he didn't completely hate me. All pressurised into one forceful kiss.

When i broke the kiss, i couldn't help fear of what would happen next dawn on me, as i looked up into mesmerising eyes. Surprise hit me and i was crushed against the wall, feeling his soft lips against mine. The heat in front of me radiated from Gaara, whereas the cool feeling of the wall spread across my back. The feeling was new to me, and i really liked it.

* * *

><p>(Gaara's PoV)<p>

Is that the feelings i was getting every time i was around the pink haired girl? Attraction? The desire to be with her every day of my life? I never experienced any type of attraction, yet i knew it was more than just a liking towards this girl. There was always something more. I had admired her before she even came into my life. I would watch her from the shadows often. Trailing her around school from time to time. Earlier i had felt like i needed to get away from her, and sort out the haze that had settled in my mind. But now i couldn't get enough of her. I ran my tongue around her soft, swollen lips, begging for entrance. As she opened her mouth a soft whimper escaped her lips. I suddenly felt my pants get tighter, and suppressed the surprised gasp that threatened to erupt from my mouth. I broke the kiss, but held my face close to hers, loosing myself her emerald green eyes. I felt her hot breath mingle with mine and settle over my face. I pulled away from her and extended my hand out. She blinked and took it. I relished in the simple touch and almost-almost felt a smile grace my lips. I gently tugged her and we walked down the corridors.

In the open air, the heat under my skin evaporated away. Sakura was still holding onto my hand. The pink-haired girl's skin was soft and i tried to memorise the feeling that crawled across my body from the points where our skin touched. We hurried across the lot to the motorbikes, trying to avoid the sun. I let Sakura go as she mounted her bike, after giving me a quick peck on the lips. I did the same, tugging my black helmet over my red locked, and revving the engine. I was about to head off, when i felt a gentle, shy tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see the pink hair i adored most. A timid face passed a piece of paper. I looked into Sakura's eyes, and saw a boiling anger hidden in them. I furrowed my brow in confusion and took the paper from her shaking hands. I didn't think she was shaking from fear, but as a result of that anger sweltering in her green orbs. Removing my helmet once again, i read the note.

_Hey there, my little cherry blossom.  
>You really shouldn't have done that today. I will make you mine. just you wait and see.<br>Oh, and tell that idiot Gaara that he's going to pay too. I know you two like each other, but that won't be the case for much longer.  
>Good luck.<em>

I understood Sakura's anger now. Tearing the paper, I looked over to her intense glare at her bike. I followed her gaze and saw that the tires had been slashed.  
>"How the hell am I supposed to get home now?" Sakura suddenly burst out, crouching and punching the tarmac. I felt my bike wobble slightly, as the force put into that punch echoed through the school grounds. After stabilising myself, i found Sakura kneeling at a dent in the ground. I walked over to her. She held her fists at her eyes. Tears seeped through her fingers as blood dripped from a new wound on her hand. The two streams intertwined and stained the cracked ground. I stood in the crater created by the crying pink-haired girl at my feet. I grasped her arm and lifted her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. I felt her relax in my arms as she collapsed against me. I kissed her hair as she dampened my shirt with her blood and tears, letting her relieve herself from some of the anger that i too felt bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Sasuke was going to pay for this...<p> 


End file.
